Only Human
by AskingAlexia
Summary: "Because at the end no one came. No one cared" Stiles realizes that when he was taken by Gerard no one came because no one cared.


**Hey everyone. This is an one-shot that has been in my mind since I saw the season two finale because honestly, what the fuck? Am I the only one that was pissed when Scott or Derek or a wolf anyway tried to find Stiles? I'm really bothered with the lack of concern towards Stiles. Seriously it's like no one actually cares about Stiles. **

**Pff, sorry, I'm annoying. Anyway, I don't own Teen Wolf. Also, sorry about my mistakes, this is not edited. **

**Enjoy 3**

Everyone was happy.

Why wouldn't they? After all we had our happy ending, right? Allison's grandfather, Gerard, was dead, Jackson was himself again and everyone was safe -for now. The pack had every reason to be happy and cheerful but I wasn't. How could I after my realization?

The day that everything happened I had come to a conclusion that pained me more than being punched. It was simple, really. Nobody cared.

Usually I tried to be always optimistic and that was what kept me going after my mother's death but this time I just couldn't stop myself because I knew that the people I cared about didn't care about me at all.

You see, that day, everyone was so busy that they didn't even try to find me. I was taken by a maniac hunter that didn't thinking murdering people was wrong. I was punched and kicked till I was choking with my own blood but no one had tried to find me.

I could still hear Gerard's mocking laughter as he kicked me.

"_Where is your friend now, huh?" he asked with a mocking smile. "I thought that he knew your scent. I thought that he would find you"._

Thinking about my faith in Scott right now made me want to laugh at myself. Since when did Scott ever came to rescue me? In a strange way it was always Derek that managed to save my ass but even he didn't come this time.

I shook my head. Of course they wouldn't come. There were more important things than me. They had to kill the Kanima and Gerard. After all, I wasn't that important. I guess I was just a sacrifice that Scott and everybody else gladly made in for the better good. I was just a small sacrifice.

"Stiles!" Scott's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I looked around me, startled. Everyone in the room was watching me with concern. Huh, now they were suddenly concerned.

"What?" I finally asked, trying to sound as my usual self.

"We were asking if you could make a research about the Alpha pack," Isaac said frowning.

I looked at them all. Lydia sitting on Jackson's lap, Isaac sitting on the floor with a book on his lap, Scott who was beside me looking confused and finally Derek who was looking at me expectantly.

Something snapped inside me and I glared at them. "No," I said coldly.

I wasn't surprised when everyone -even Derek- gaped at me.

"What?" Scott asked sounding shocked.

"I said no," I answered slowly as if I was talking to a five year old.

"Stiles," Lydia said shocked and I glared at her making Jackson glare at me.

"What is the matter with you, Stilinski?" he snapped.

That was it. Everyone was looking at me like I was the worst person in the world and I couldn't take it anymore. My hands started shaking from my anger.

"Why should I help you?" I asked angrily.

"Because we are your pack, Stiles," Scott said incredulously. "Because I'm your best friend".

The last part was whispered but I heard it and it made me chuckle darkly.

"You should have thought about that when dear Gerard was kicking the crap out of me," I yelled at him.

I knew that I was losing control and in any other time I would be really upset about it. I had spend years trying to become the cheerful and calm person that I was. Right now though, I was so mad and hurt and upset that my emotions were everywhere and I just couldn't keep them anymore.

"He took me in his damn basement," I yelled, not caring about the tears that were threatening to fall. "He punched me and kicked me until I was chocking with my own blood, Scott. He was mocking and humiliating me".

Scott didn't move as he stared at me in shock and horror. In fact no one was moving. I should probably stop but I had lost it.

"You know what?" I continued yelling. "I told him that you were going to come for me but he just mocked me, telling me that I was just a mare human. I wasn't even that important for him to KILL ME. HE JUST LET ME THERE, BLEENDING ON HIS FLOOR".

I stopped taking big breathes as the anger disappeared as soon as it had come. Now the only thing that I could feel was this numbness that scared me more than my anger.

"Stiles," Scott whispered.

Suddenly I couldn't look him in the eyes. "No one came," I whispered hating how my voice broke. "No one even asked me what had happened to me. You just continued celebrating".

That was it. I had finally said what I was feeling this past week but I didn't feel any better. In fact I felt worse.

"I'm just going to go," I whispered and stood up but a strong hand on my shoulder stopped. I looked at it surprised when I realized whose hand was holding me in place.

"Stiles," I heard Derek's broken whisper in my ear. "I'm sorry".

His hand squeezed my shoulder and I couldn't hold back a sob. This was what I have been waiting. An apology and the fact that this apology came from Derek made it more important because as hard as I tried to stop my feelings this last year, Derek has become more important for me than anyone else.

"I swear I'll never let anyone hurt you," he whispered as he took my small body into his strong arms. "That's my job after all. That's why I'm living".

**I hop you enjoyed it. I end it here because I think it's better that way. Sorry :$**

**~Alexia**


End file.
